


you caught me staring ( but i caught you staring back )

by heelbex



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, coffee shop AU, janice made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelbex/pseuds/heelbex
Summary: four moments in a coffee shop and the one time seth asks her out





	you caught me staring ( but i caught you staring back )

_**one.** _

 

her day had been perfect, which is why she's not at all surprised when the sky opens and it pours. she's soaked within seconds. with vibrant hair sticking to her cheeks and leather jacket minutes away from being ruined she rushes towards the closest shop to her. the first thing she notices is the strong scent of coffee, the second is the cackling laugh that overpowers the friendly chatter of the coffee shop. hazel eyes find the owner of the laugh and she almost doesn't roll her eyes. it comes from the man behind the counter, all tan skin and gapped smile. shaking the rain coated jacket off she holds it close to her chest, low heels clicking against the wooden floor as she walks towards the counter.

an easy slow smile spreads on glossed lips, hip leaning against the counter. hazel eyes on the board above his head as she reads the menu.  it's only a few minutes before she decides on what to get, her focus shifting back towards him. hazel eyes meeting brown, her smile growing. " I'll take a latte. "  her order is simple enough, though her eyes had lingered on the irish coffee. when he asks her for her name she replies with " Rebecca, but ya can call me Becky. " there's a slight flirtation in her tone. a confident smile spread across his lips and she returns it before turning her attention towards the shop itself. it's cute, with it's wooden details and dim lighting. a nice atmosphere that she would never have found without the help of rain. before long her attention turns back towards him, he makes an impressive sight. skinny jeans that would look ridiculous on anyone else and a black t-shirt that clung to his shoulders and arms.

" hey  -  ya t'ink ya can lend me one o' those. " she nods towards one of the white towels on the counter behind him, before gesturing towards the black leather she was still holding to her chest. her thanks a nod of her head as she takes it from his hands and begins working on drying her jacket. tossing it back at him when she's finish and taking the coffee placed in front of her. with another thanks she disappears into the shop. books and laptop taken out of her bag as she settles into her study pattern, rain softly hitting the window beside her.

and if her eyes linger on his form for a few minutes between taking breaks from her notes it's only before her coffee is damn good. 

 

_**two.** _

_coffee, coffee, coffee._

it's the only thought in her mind as she pulls on the door. usual bright hazel eyes dull with fatigue, booted feet dragging on the floor as she walks towards the counter. she's the only one in the shop, an silence around her that does nothing to silence her own thoughts. thoughts filled with notes upon notes on laws she wasn't sure she'd ever encounter. midterms were kicking her ass and she was sure coffee was the only thing that would get her through the next few hours before her last exam.

fingers tap against the counter as she waits for him to look up from the book in his hands, but she's never been the most patient person. so it's only a few seconds before she's done waiting. " yer not closed are ya? " her voice is louder than normal, demanding his attention. " 'cause if i don't 'ave coffee right this second i might _die_. " it's an exaggeration of course, but it's how she feels at that exact moment. the look on his face tells her she's being dramatic and she does everything she can not to cross her arms over her chest and pout.

when he asks her if she wants her usual ( she has to hide the smile at the fact that she has a usual despite the fact that she'd only visited a few times ), she shakes her head. " a long black please. " she answers instead, hip against the counter as she watches him make her drink. " ya know, i think it's really unfair t'at ya know my name and i don't know yours. " her voice rings out in the otherwise quiet shop. his name accompanies the coffee that is placed in front of her. _seth rollins_ , rolls off her tongue easily as she thanks him.

she doesn't take a seat this time, instead leans against the front counter, trading jabs and witty comments with him for the next thirty minutes. his laugh not as grating when it's mixed with her chuckles. 

and if she starts coming in late in the afternoon when no one has any right drinking coffee it's definitely not because she enjoys having his attention for thirty minutes. not at all. it's definitely because her professors hate her and the law sucks.

 

_**three.** _

her drink is already waiting for her on the counter, the latte showing off a pretty leaf design on it's surface. tidbits about their day traded as she watched him work on sasha and bayely's orders. she balances the tray with three mugs in her her hands, a thanks tossed over her shoulder at him as she walks towards sasha. her friend already pouring over notes and books in the small table becky had claimed as hers as in the past few weeks. " here, drink up. " she slides the drink towards her friend, taking a drink of her own. fingers pulling sasha's notes towards her as she begins to study for the never ending exams that seem to come her way. hazel eyes drifting over to the counter every few minutes, a smile curving on her lips. sasha's sigh pulls her attention from seth and towards her best friend, and though she doesn't catch it she knows sasha had rolled her eyes at her. " what. " she asks through a smile, unsure if it was the excess coffee or his voice over the patrons that caused the fluttering in her stomach. before sasha can go in on her there's someone heading towards them. papers that needed grading dropped onto their table as bayley took her seat next to sasha, a kiss dropped on sasha's cheek and a hug given to becky over the table.

bayley with her bright smile and cute comments about her students lighten up the mood between them, a nice distraction from studying for exam upon exam.

becky thinks she's in the clear, that bayley's presence has stopped the questions sasha had for her. it's stupid really, to think her friend would give up on the exchange she had seen before. in no time at all she's gotten his name out of her and pulled him up on instagram, twitter, facebook and tinder. bayley's giggles pulling a smile on her lips when she wants to frown instead. it feels like high school all over again. them sitting on bayley's bed, painting each others nails as they laughed over rumors spread at school and giggled over their current crushes.

small tidbits about seth at sasha's fingertips and relayed to her. most things stuff becky already knew and other things she didn't. like the fact that he'd been in a relationship of two years and had made his tinder shortly after ending it. the most surprising thing she finds is that it's his coffee shop she'd made her main place to study, and he wasn't just an employee. 

two hours go by quickly and before she knows it bayley and sasha are gathering up their things. sending her a smile, a laugh from sasha, as she waves them off and stays in her seat.

it'd become her routine in the last few weeks. to stay past closing time ( he never asked her to leave ), glancing up from her notes to watch him clean the shop and talking about anything that came to mind once her books and notes were placed in her bookbag. 

a hug shared outside the door as they both made their separate ways home.

  

_**four.** _

there's a flush on her cheeks, lips curling around pearly whites as she pulled the door open. vibrant hair is in curls, curling around flushed cheeks and flowing down her back. boots loud against the floor as she rushes towards the counter. arms thrown around him and lips pressed against his cheek. " i passed. " her voice raises in pitch, arms still around him as she leans back to look at him. a smile that matches her's curls up on her lips and he hugs her just a little tighter. her feet lifting off the ground. she laughs at the action, her laugh free and airy. his own joining hers and she decides she really really doesn't hate it.

what she does hate is when she's placed back on her feet and he has to take the order of the person behind her. 

becky finds herself sitting in her designated table, legs curled beneath her as she scrolls through her social media. for the first time since she'd found the best coffee she'd ever had she has tea instead, liking pictures on her instagram ( of him, and sasha and bayley and charlotte and finn ) as she waits for the shop to silence around her leaving just the two of them.

she helps him this time, playfully snapping her white towel at him as she cleans one of the counters.

_**five.** _

various mugs cluttered around her and yet her eyes dropped, her hand writing blending together as she tries to focus on her notes. the shop around her had long since emptied, the open signed turned off as she studied. it was inventory day and she was allowed to stay longer than usual. curls brushing against the table as she slumped forward, her forehead meeting his hand instead of the table which is what she had intended. his laugh is annoying this time and she looks up with a glare, slapping his hand away. " it's not too late to drop out yeah ? " she asks him, a pout forming on her lips. hands pushing paper away from her, notes upon notes in front of her. words highlighted by different colors. too highlighted in sasha's opinion. "whos' going to be dean's lawyer when he get's arrested again. " he asks, taking a seat next to her and handing her another mug. she holds it in her hands, enjoying the warmth that radiates onto her palms. a smirk tugging at her lips at the mention of one of his best friends. " he can't afford me. " she shrugs her shoulders, bringing the mug up to her lips. 

hazel eyes focus on her notes again, shoulder brushing against his as she leans slightly against him. her eyes begin to drop again only minutes again and she's forced to open them when fingers tug at the end of orange strands, a " hey bex."  following his actions. her head, which is almost leaning against his shoulder tilts and hazel eyes focus on him. his next few words come out in a rush and she rolls her eyes, a smile tugging at his ler lips. the curve of them pressed against his cheek. " o'course i'll go on a date w'it ya. " she sounds casual to her own ears, but teeth bite down on a smile that threatens to be as bright as one of bayley's. " ya don't think i buy copious amount 'o coffee from any lad do ya? " 

_**\+ their date.** _

fingers intertwine with his, his arm around her shoulder and her arm sliding around his waist as she leans against him. they'd fallen into their date easily, the coffee shop left behind but their conversation just as lively as ever. shared smiles over their dinner and her feet childishly sliding against his. she learned more about him over dinner, every small detail he was willing to share about his own college career and how he ended opening his own shop. she in turn told him about law school and all the way she could murder her professors and get away with it. 

" ya'know, ya took yer sweet ass time askin' me out. " she teases as they walk. he knocks his hip against hers and she stumbles with a laugh. he says something about not knowing if she'd say yes and she laughs, fingers tightening around his. footsteps coming to a stop on the sidewalk as she looks up at him. " okay, so maybe if ya'd asked me out the first night i came in i would'a have said no 'cause yer laugh is somethin' a lass has'ta get used ta but after that - " she trails off with a teasing smile, a flush on her lips. his scoff and look of mock outrage makes her laugh and she leans up, her heels bring her just a few inches closer to his height. fingers against his chest and hazel eyes half way closed. 

she's not ready for the rain this time either but she laughs as she looks up at the sky. hands wrapping around her's as he pulls her towards the last destination of their date. key's sliding into place as he pushes the door open. she follows behind him, almost bumping into his back as he stops to turn on the light. 

fingers wrap around the white towel thrown her way and she uses it to wipe down her leather pants, shedding her leather jacket and giving it the same treatment. her hair comes next and curls turn to straight strands as she dries them. " oi rollins, a latte please. " she calls out as she hops onto the counter. eyes following his moments as he makes their drinks. becky appreciating the way the shirt is rolled up to his elbows and molded against his shoulders from the rain. 

a mug is placed beside her thigh and she gives him a smile in return, motioning him towards her. every intention of getting the kiss she had wanted before it'd started raining. thighs slotting against his hips easily, arms around his shoulders as his find their way around her waist. her forehead knocks against his softly and she gives him one last smile before she tugs him closer. smiling lips against his in their first kiss. teeth tugging softly at his bottom lip, capturing it between her own.

he tastes like coffee. 


End file.
